On the Island (Jasper X male gem Oc)
by little miss fanfiction lover
Summary: My version of what happened after Alexandrite beat Malachite. I decided to add gem harem and smut, so if you don't like it don't read it. This was an idea from a friend of mine, nothing more. Couples include: Lapidot, and Jasper X Onyx.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back with another new story.**

 **This was requested from a good friend of mine.**

 **Anyway let's get on with the story, shall we?**

It all started the day evey fell apart.

Literally.

Jasper had unfused with Lapis.

But the Crystal Gems had a huge problem.

Jasper was on The Island.

While Lapis lazuli was with the Crystal Gems.

She had taken emense liking to Peridot especially.

Jasper on the other hand, hated the Crystal gems with a burning passion.

She had to reform back on the Island.

But lucky for her, she wasn't alone.

There was a rare gem on the island.

His (yes HIS) name was Onyx.

This is the story of how their love came to be.

00000000000ooooooooooo000000000000

Lapis lazuli sat down with Peridot as she explained their latest plan to stop the cluster.

Lapis just nodded.

She had been completely mute since the incident with Jasper.

But it didn't phase Peridot.

Her actions spoke louder than words.

00000000000oooooooo000000

As soon as Jasper woke up, she saw another gem look her in the eye.

"Good, you're awake."

The gem said in a very deep voice.

"I was certain your gem was cracked or something.

You were asleep for a long time."

Jasper tried to say something but he cut her off.

"Your very tall for a female gem, What's your name?"

Jasper hesitated for a few seconds.

"...Jasper."

"Beautiful..."

He trailed off.

"Oh!

Where on home world are my manors?

I'm Onyx."

Unlike most gems, Onyx had gray skin, black hair and and a dark gray gem on his head.

The outfit he was wearing had a star on it, but his was a crimson red.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?

Or you gonna let me help you up?"

He chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

 **This chapter will focus on the relationships.**

 **Mostly between Jasper and Onyx.**

 **Some between Lapis Lazuli and Peridot.**

Jasper held her hand out.

When Onyx grabbed it, she noticed two things.

One, his hand exceptionally smaller than hers.

And two, their hands seemed to go well together.

"You like to stare a lot don't you?"

The other's voice cut off her thoughts.

"I guess..."

She trailed off, which in her opinion was out of character for her.

Nevertheless the rare male gem continued to speak.

"I think it's kinda cute, really."

Jasper felt her cheeks burn.

"So your cheeks turn red?

Mine turn black."

She felt herself try to laugh.

"You don't have to be scared...

It's okay to laugh in front of me, Jasper."

Then she began to laugh.

So did Onyx.

They both giggled and chuckled until they were holding their stomachs.

"See it's not not so bad, right?"

Jasper for the first time since she was on the island...

smiled.

For some reason being around Onyx made her very happy.

Onyx felt the same way.

'This could be the start something new.'

00000000000000000000ooooooooo00000000

"...And that's how we will save the Earth!"

Peridot grinned as she finished explaining to Lapis.

"So what do you think?"

Lapis Lazuli nodded with a neutral look on her face.

She walked over and gave Peridot a hug and kiss.

"'S nice."

Lapis said with a small smile.

Peridot was slightly surprised but still answered.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers.**

 **No reviewers can't keep me down!**

 **Anyway let's get started.**

"Hello Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, I trust you are doing well?"

Garnet said as she and the Crystal gems walked over.

"Yes we are.

Thank you for asking, Garnet."

Peridot replied with a smile.

"Great!"

Steven said grinning.

"And have you entered the coordinates of the drill?"

Pearl asked.

Lapis Lazuli nodded solemnly.

"Cool."

Amethyst said with two hands on her hips.

"Then I think we're ready."

000000000000oooooooo0000000

Onyx really was attracted to Jasper.

But did he tell her?

N-o.

Why?

Because he thought she would think of him a pervert.

Also, above all things."

He just met her!

'But she is so pretty, and beautiful-'

"Hey Onyx, you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't said a witty remark for about 5 minutes."

"I'm okay, Jasper."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.**

 **Sorry about the technical problems, involving chapters.**

 **The problems should be fixed by now! XD**

 **Okay I know you people wanna read so I'm gonna get started.**

"You sure?"

"Mm hmmm!"

Onyx said, nodding his head.

Jasper barely knew Onyx to know what the problem was.

So she decided to leave it alone.

And she did... for a few days.

000000000ooooooooo0000000000

Meanwhile with the Crystal Gems,

Lapis Lazuli and Peridot were fixing the drill.

Lapis was on one side while Peridot was the other.

"Peridot?"

she said barely above a whisper.

"Yes Lapis?"

she answered.

"We still need the coordinates of the cluster,

Where are we supposed to go to get it?"

 **I'm gonna be honest writing this with Lapis lazuli was much more fun.**

 **Because Lapis is a fun character to work with I guess.**

 **Anywho onward!**

"Hey Peridot!"

Steven universe said with a goofy smile.

"Hey guys."

Peridot said to the Crystal gems.

Lapis nodded with a neutral look on her face.

"Peridot, I thought we'd find you two here."

"Yes!

So what seems to be the trouble?"

"Lapis says we need the coordinates of the cluster.

Without it we won't be able to use the drill."

Peridot explained.

"Oh!

I know exactly where we can get that!"

Pearl exclaimed.

"There's a diamond base with the information."

The gems all nodded.

"Let's go!"

Steven universe yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers!**

 **Instead of an author's note, I'm just going to start.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

After a week of ignoring Onyx, Jasper noticed something.

She missed Onyx.

'Does he miss me?'

She thought.

Only one way to find out.

She began to walk towards Onyx's side of the Island.

"Onyx I need to talk to you."

Onyx looked up at Jasper.

"Yes Jasper?"

"I wanted to ask...

What's wrong."

Onyx began to blush.

It showed as a black hue on his face.

Jasper began to put the two and two together.

'Onyx...

Likes me?'

Onyx's voice cut off her thoughts.

"You really want to know?"

Jasper nodded vigorously.

"I like you."

Onyx gulped and continued.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way.

Just wanted to tell you."

Jasper smiled softly.

"To be honest...

I don't know what love is."

Onyx looked up.

"If you let me I'll show you."

Jasper laughed, and held her hand out.

He grabbed it.

And got up.

"You have no idea how cheesy you sound."

She said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers!**

 **I really want to thank Guest for the reading and support.**

 **Who ever you are, Guest, you made my day.**

 **And you gave me the ability to continue the story!**

 **So without further delay, let us continue! ;)**

Jasper was happy.

She felt complete.

She felt whole.

'But what do we do now?'

Jasper thought.

Onyx smiled.

"Jasper?"

"Yes Onyx?"

Onyx gulped.

"Can I... Kiss you?"

Jasper hesitated.

'I don't know what to do!

What is kissing?!'

"I don't know what that is, Onyx."

00000000000ooooooooooo00000000

"-And then these Giant cluster expirements!

They jumped at us!"

Peridot exclaimed.

"And then Steven was like: "my feelings!"'

Peridot told the Crystal gems.

"And then he passes out on me!?"

Lapis smiled.

"Naturally you should ask Steven!

After all he saved us!"

Garnet grinned at Steven.

"I'm sure he will."

00000000000ooo0000

"I'll show you, Jasper."

Onyx smiled and leaned in.

Jasper, in pure instinct followed suit.

Until finally their lips touched.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**

 **Sorty it took me a while to update.**

 **And to "Guest", thank you** **foryour support!**

 **Also!**

 **WARNING: this** **contains a make out scene;**

 **And sexual conversation.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **And I don't own Steven Universe.**

 **I only own my story.**

Jasper's eyes hazed over in lust.

'Oh dear,'

Thought Onyx with a smile of his own.

"Jasper... Do you know what sex is?"

Jasper gave a clueless Look.

"It's something that humans do to experience pleasure."

Jasper gave a soft smile.

"Will you show me?"

Onyx chuckled at the question she asked.

"One day my love,"

Jasper blushed slightly.

"When?"

"Whenever you want to Jasper."

Jasper suddenly tackled Onyx.

They rolled until she was on top.

"Let's do it now "my love"'

Onyx flipped her over,

so she was on her back.

"Okay, but first ground rules."

Jasper nodded.

"Safe word is "star,"'

"Okay."

Onyx continued.

"Listen to me, because I'm the boss;

Disobey me and you'll be punished."

Jasper nodded.

Onyx smiled and brought his hand to her breast.

Jasper let out a soft moan.

He lifted her shirt up and began to fondle her large breasts.

Jasper groaned.

Then he put his lips on hers.

"Mmmmmm!"

Jasper moaned in Onyx's mouth as their tongues clashed.

Onyx could get used to this.

 **Okay tell what you think in comments!**

 **~little miss fanfiction lover**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**

 **Just a little warning before we start:**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX.**

 **That is all.**

Onyx was definitely enjoying himself;

But he felt that he should take it up a notch.

"Jasper... Do you want to have sex?

If you don't we can wait."

Jasper's eyes were glazed over with lust.

She nodded her head.

Her cheeks were hued.

And Onyx knew;

He had to do this for Jasper.

He couldn't just leave her there.

'I need to...'

And with that thought he asked a simple question.

"Jasper."

She looked up at her soon to be lover.

"Can I lick you down- there?"

He had to pause to think of what to say.

"What ever feels good to you My Love."

And with that Onyx slid down her body.

And began to lick her slit.

Jasper gasped and began to let out a soft keen.

Within a few minutes,

Jasper came undone;

letting out strings of moans and grabbing Onyx's black hair.

Then she hit her peak;

letting it out on Onyx's face.

It was definitely an amazing experience.

Jasper, satisfied, asked her lover a question.

"Can I do you next?"

 **This will be continued in the next chapter my lovelies!**

 **~little miss fanfiction lover**


	9. Chapter 9

Onyx looked at her with a loving smile.

"Of course you can."

He said.

And began to lower his black jeans.

When Jasper saw his length, a lewd expression crossed her face.

She got on her knees and crawled forward.

She took a small lick at the tip.

And began to take it all in one by one.

Onyx groaned.

As Jasper went down on him, she felt a substance on her tongue.

It tasted really good, so she kept going.

And with a final cry, he came in her mouth.

Jasper swallowed and licked her lips.

"Did you enjoy that, Onyx?"

He nodded black blush all over his face.

"Yes. I did."

 **Sorry this chapter was so short.**

 **But aside from that, I have a question for you to answer.**

 **Do want more Jasper X Onyx, or Lapidot?**

 **Answer in the comments below.**

 **I love you all!**

 **~little miss fanfiction lover**


End file.
